


Flashes

by Kalloway



Category: Robotech/Voltron (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It comes in flashes like stray memories.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Flashes

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, Sept 22/it happened so fast that it must be true

Half-asleep, it happened again. A flash like a stray memory, but of an impossible future. Roy jerked liked he'd been falling, and, awake, was glad that Claudia wasn't there to have been disturb by him. 

It had been a terrible future, but he'd gotten opportunity to put Edwards in his place so-- 

This wasn't the first time he'd had these little flashes, these bits of dream-memory that came and went so quickly that he wasn't sure how to feel about them. 

Roy closed his eyes and felt himself drifting. 

He'd gotten a good hit on Edwards; that he'd hold onto.


End file.
